


Loveless

by koldtblod



Category: Young Dracula
Genre: F/M, Gen, Loveless - Freeform, M/M, Season/Series 05, University Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koldtblod/pseuds/koldtblod
Summary: Robin's gone to university and found himself in a bit of a dilemma. (Minor OCs. Inspired by an album.)





	Loveless

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don’t know what’s going on here. I just wanted to write about Robin at university off the back of another fic that I’m working on, but I ended up listening to the Loveless album by My Bloody Valentine on repeat and got super into that alt shoegaze sad boi vibe. I challenged myself to do this instead. If anyone hasn't heard it, the full album: [Loveless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmhfN386Skw). I used the titles of each song as inspiration to move the story along. I swear there was a challenge like this at some point?

_ Only Shallow _

   Veronica thinks he looks like Keith Richards – or, at least, that he could look like Keith Richards, if he really got behind the idea.  Robin rolls his eyes whenever she mentions this, and bats her hands away from his shirt, and tells her to shut up in the nicest way possible.

   Veronica kisses his cheek and giggles, and goes back to perusing her copy of Vice magazine in source of inspiration for his wardrobe.

   Her attraction – Robin isn’t stupid enough to pretend otherwise – to him is only shallow.

 

 

_ Loomer _

   They’d first hooked up after a ditzy night in at the beginning of term, drunk on £2.99 cider and the excitement of fresher’s week.  They’d been gathered on the couches in the kitchen with the rest of their flatmates, all of them shouting and screaming, and Veronica had leant forward over Robin’s shoulder and giggled softly into his ear.

   “I like boys with long hair,” she’d cooed, and slid her hand up onto his chest.

   Her face had loomed before his.

   Robin still asks why he’d let himself be kissed and why, more pressingly, he’d woke the next morning with Veronica curled around him in bed.  It had been the beginning of a strange relationship to say the least.

 

_ Touched _

   All things considered, she’s not an awful girlfriend.  Robin hates it when she tries to force him into her clothes, or to wear floral shirts and velvet pants and hats like all of her friends, but he supposes that they get on well and enjoy their time together smoking and listening to shoegaze albums in bed.

   “What’s your favourite Mary Chain album?” he asks once, as they lay staring at his ceiling and watching the smoke curl from their cigarettes.

   Veronica has barely touched the filter to her lips.  “ _Pyschocandy_ ,” she says eventually, and Robin refrains from rolling his eyes.

   “Ok,” he says, “I’m gunna show you _Automatic_.”

 

 

_ To Here Knows When _

   Like everything else, her love of it all is put on for show.  He gets sick of her trying to parade him around town in fancy vintage clothes, just for the sake of keeping up appearances and looking cool, but overall – she’s alright.

   Veronica has a smile that most boys would kill to have directed at them, and she’s popular and she’s funny and she’s endearing when she’s not trying to be someone else.

   And she’s only ever tried to sleep with him once.

   At the end of that failed attempt, they’d simply shuffled awkwardly back to the headboard and stared at their laps for a while in silence.  Veronica had got dressed again, with a sigh, and came back from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and a sympathetic look on her face.

   “It’s alright,” she’d told him, pouring a glass for each of them.  “We can try again at some point.”

   Robin had forced a smile.

   “To here knows when.”

 

 

_ When You Sleep _

   In truth, Robin suspects that both of them are playing the same game with each other – unwilling to disclose the real reason for their commitment.  Veronica wants to look as if she has an arty, moody boyfriend who deflects from the ordinary, to fit in with her arty, moody, born-in-the-wrong-generation friends, and Robin doesn’t know how to say that girls just don’t do it for him anymore.

   He imagines that, when you sleep, you should probably dream about your girlfriend, or at least not the vague face of some boy that you remember, somehow, from years ago and can’t quite shake off.

   Did Keith Richards ever feel this way when he lay beside Anita Pallenberg at night?

   Did Mick Jagger?

 

 

_ I Only Said _

   Veronica still tries to dress him up, nevertheless, the night before her birthday when she’s got all of the art crowd over for pre-drinks, and finally Robin gets sick of it.  She’s wearing the most disgusting sparkly fuschia blouse and black velvet flares, and to match her outfit is just too much to ask for once.

   “You don’t have to hang out with my friends,” Veronica says spitefully, glaring when he refuses to slink his way into a pair of her corduroy jeans.

   “I only said – ” Robin begins, but Veronica carries on.

   “You’re not exactly their type of person either!”

   Well, Robin thinks, as she storms out, isn’t that charming.

 

 

_ Come In Alone _

   They’re all going to their favourite club tonight, and Veronica’s already had a little too much to drink.  He decides not to push the argument for that reason, because honestly, Robin doesn’t believe that she would have said it sober and she’ll probably be resentful by tomorrow.

   If he’d expected her to come in alone that night, however, he would have been sorely disappointed.

 

 

_ Sometimes _

   The new guy leaves late the next morning, and Robin has to stand in the kitchen and talk to Veronica’s mam as he collects his things around them.

   She thinks that the one night stand is her daughter’s boyfriend.

   Robin doesn’t care to correct her.

   When he mentions it later in the day, Veronica just blushes and ducks her head.  “I did explain,” she says apologetically. “I told her that it was a friend.”

   They barely talk about the whole thing – partly because Robin doesn’t care if his platonic girlfriend gets her kicks elsewhere, and partly because Veronica is very hungover and might start to cry if they talk about their feelings.  In the end they both agree that sometimes these things happen and are best forgotten about in the long run.

 

 

_ Blown A Wish _

   He watches as she blows out the candles on her cake that evening, and toes the gift bag with her present in back underneath the table.  Robin can’t help but think that he’s already blown a wish or two on wanting to fit in with this crowd, and it’s taken him weeks and weeks to find _Souvlaki_ on original vinyl. He isn’t too sure that will Veronica appreciate it properly anyway.

 

 

_ What You Want _

   They have the conversation only a week or so later.

   “Robin…” Veronica says, very seriously, as she comes into his room and sits morosely down on the side of the bed.  “Do you love me?” she asks.

   Robin has never thought about the answer to this question.

   “It’s just,” Veronica goes on, “I don’t think I can give you what you want.”

   “No,” says Robin.  He doesn’t mean it cruelly.  “Neither do I.”

   He’s got a small pile of her clothes folded haphazardly on the desk beside him, and he eyes them uncertainly for a moment. It’s the first time that Robin’s been through a breakup, and honestly it doesn’t feel as bad as he thought it would.

   “You’re a great guy, you know,” Veronica tells him.

 

 

_ Soon _

   She still hangs out in his bedroom occasionally, reading Vice, and sticking the magazine under his nose at various intervals. Soon she’s started dating the one night stand who, as she tells anyone willing to listen, is the guitarist in one of the mildly successful bands in the city – and he looks more like Keith Richards than Robin ever did.

   Little changes, spring arrives, and then before Robin knows it, it’s _his_ birthday and someone’s thrown a flat party and there’s a strange boy who he seems to recognise floating around in the crowd.

   “He looks a little vampiric to me,” Veronica says, leaning over Robin’s shoulder. He’s casual and handsome – at odds with the glittery, sparkling throng of her friends – and he hasn’t taken his eyes from Robin all evening. “I think he likes you,” Veronica tells him.

   “Yeah,” says Robin, and he can feel a flush creeping over his neck that he’d never had with Veronica and prepares to introduce himself. “I think I like him, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, reviewing, and etc! I know that YD is a rly dead fandom now but I rewatch it most years and get hooked in for a while again. :) If anyone wanted to know, The Jesus & Mary Chain are responsible for the albums _Pyschocandy_ and _Automatic_ , and the _Souvlaki_ album is by Slowdive.  
> 


End file.
